Lo que bien guardaba Himawari
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Himwari ya llevaba un mes de haber confesado sus sentimientos a Sakurako, pero por cosas de casualidades y parecidos estaba también atrapada en un juego sexual con Akari y Kyouko hasta que es descubierta por Sakurako, viéndose así obligada a decir la verdad sobre su infidelidad y a resarcir su relación con Sakurako. Oneshot con lemmon.


**Advertencia:** Mi novena historia de Yuruyuri resulta ser la primera en esta categoría que incluirá lemmon, un récord en más historias antes de dar este paso :p

 **Lo que bien guardaba Himawari**

Suena la campana y las estudiantes de la secundaria Nanamori recogen sus cosas algo presurosas para irse, pues como el día siguiente era feriado y además también era viernes, significaba que contaban con un fin de semana de tres días, algo bastante emocionante para cualquier estudiante. La sensei Nishigaki termina de entregar las últimas calificaciones de los exámenes y les desea a todas que la pasaran bien y también les dijo que para la próxima clase habría actividad en el campo, por lo que el curso gritaba de alegría.

Kyouko es la última en salir, se despide de Yui en la puerta del salón y también se despide sonriente de Ayano y Chitose, pues aunque estas dos fueran las vicepresidentas de consejo estudiantil, ese día no había papeleo y Rise les había concedido que se podían ir temprano a sus casas (hizo falta la intervención de la sensei para que las dos chicas de segundo año lograran entender). Era bastante raro que Kyouko decidiera quedarse un poco más y no aceptara que Yui la acompañara (mejor así, pensaba Chinatsu), y para excusarse dijo que quería quedarse en la casa del club del té para inspirarse y continuar su más reciente doujin en proyecto de Mirakurun.

-Bueno, sólo no estés causando problemas, Toshino Kyouko- dice Ayano antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

-Nos vemos mañana en ese caso- Yui se despide de mano.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos tomadas de la mano, Yui-senpai?- dice muy sonriente Chinatsu.

-Bueno, supongo que estaría bien, jajaja.

-Oigan, senpais, ¿alguna de ustedes ha visto a Himawari por aquí?- aparece Sakurako con su maleta y la de su eterna amiga, rival y amada.

-Pues no, no la hemos visto, Ohmuro-san- responde primero Chitose con cara pensativa.

-Bueno, ya no pierdo más tiempo. Me voy al club- Kyouko se va a paso rápido y deja a sus compañeras, a Chinatsu y Sakurako hablando entre ellas mientras se dirigían a la salida.

* * *

 **Club de entretenimiento**

Kyouko ya no podía esperar más, estaba bastante atrasada por aquella larga despedida y seguramente llegaba tarde a lo que realmente quería hacer. Al entrar a la casa encuentra a Akari y a Himawari desnudas. Akari lamía alegremente uno de los pechos de Himawari y utilizaba ambas manos para disfrutar de su trasero y en ocasiones para jugar también con la intimidad de su amiga. Lejos de aterrarse o al menos sorprenderse, Kyouko sólo se cruza de brazos y mira enojada al par hasta que éstas se dan cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

-Les dije que me esperaran. Sólo me tardé dos minutos y ya ustedes se han divertido bastante sin mí- protesta Kyouko haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento, Kyouko-chan, es que Himawari-chan estaba un poco impaciente y no pude decirle que no- se excusa Akari con una dulce sonrisa antes de levantarse y acercarse a su amiga de la infancia, y a Himawari le salía una gota en la cabeza porque quien en realidad se había impacientado era Akari-. Pero ahora que estás aquí, podemos empezar a disfrutar las tres juntas.

Kyouko suavizó su gesto y de inmediato se desnudó para que Akari saltara sobre ella y empezara a apretar y jugar con sus pechos a la vez que lamía uno de sus pezones. Himawari estaba frotando con sus dedos en su propia intimidad mientras las veía y se unió también a jugar con el joven busto de la rubia. Kyouko estaba gimiendo y con ambas manos sostenía las cabezas de Akari y de Himawari para que no se detuvieran en su labor común. Akari cambia el destino de una de sus manos para manosear la entrepierna de Kyouko, logrando así más gemidos. Muy gustosa por ello, Akari incrementaba lentamente el ritmo de sus dedos cuando los introduce en Kyouko, y además frota su propia intimidad en la pierna de Kyouko para así también ella sentir placer. Himawari emula lo que hace Akari y logra hacer que su compañera retirara uno de sus dedos para así tener espacio para juguetear en el interior del sexo de Kyouko. La sensación ya no era la misma sino que se hizo mejor que antes, dos dedos de distintas personas jugando a su propio ritmo era un extra de placer que Kyouko ni siquiera había imaginado antes.

-¿Te gusta esto, Kyouko-chan? Te podemos hacer sentir mucho mejor- le dice Akari en la oreja a la caliente rubia.

-M-más, Akari... Quiero más...- Kyouko ya ni podía respirar fluidamente, el placer la había dominado.

Akari sonríe con algo de malicia y detiene su juego con los dedos y con la mirada le indica a Himawari que también lo hiciera. Acto seguido, Akari acuesta a Kyouko sobre los tatamis de la casa para hacer lo siguiente: Levanta una pierna de Kyouko para juntar su sexo con el de ella misma y empieza lentamente a frotar. Para que los gemidos de Kyouko sonaran un poco ahogados Akari le indica a Himawari que se sentara sobre el rostro de la rubia para que lamiera su entrepierna. Fue una excelente idea la de Akari para organizar aquel trío en la casita del club del té, o al menos así parecía serlo hasta que Sakurako entró de golpe y encontró a las tres en su "pequeña" actividad.

-Sakurako...

El silencio se apodera del lugar y el aire estaba tan denso que sería posible cortarlo con un cuchillo. Sakurako estaba quieta como una estatua, viendo a Himawari desnuda y dejando que Kyouko la lamiera y con sus manos agarrando sus pechos. Himawari también estaba inmóvil, fría como un cubo de hielo y blanca como la cera, asustada porque a pesar de que ambas hacía apenas un mes se habían declarado sus sentimientos, esto jamás se lo había contado.

-Y-yo... Yo puedo explicarlo, Sakurako...

Y Sakurako no se molestó en escuchar esas explicaciones. Se fue corriendo de allí y dejó a Himawari con la boca abierta. Kyouko y Akari también se quedaron pálidas en donde estaban, luego de eso las tres se levantaron y se vistieron, viendo arruinada la velada.

-Creo que metí la pata- Himawari estaba llorando en silencio y viendo al vacío, dolida de ver a Sakurako de esa manera.

-No fuiste tú, oppai-chan- Kyouko le da unas palmadas para consolarla, pues por una vez estaba siendo condescendiente-. Fue un accidente esa vez que nos viste por primera y segunda vez a Akari y a mí, y fue inevitable que te acabaras uniendo ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si te acompañamos para explicarle?

-Así es- Akari es la última en estar ya vestida-. Fue mi idea hacer todo esto, y todo este tiempo he sido yo quien más se ha querido aprovechar de esto, aunque esté muy mal que lo diga de esa manera. Y si Sakurako-chan no acepta las disculpas y quiere caer sobre alguien, entonces que lo haga sobre mí- Himawari y Kyouko se quedan viendo mudas a Akari-. Me refiero a que caiga sobre mí con su enojo.

- _"Por un momento pensé mal"_ \- era el pensamiento común que tenían las dos amigas.

* * *

 **Casa de Sakurako**

Sin saludar e ignorando lo que le decían sus hermanas, Sakurako corre a su habitación y se encierra a llorar porque Himawari le había sido infiel, y justo cuando hacía un par de semanas se habían besado por primera vez, casi dos semanas después (a su vez) de aquella confesión que se hicieron entre sí. En medio de su berrinche empieza a golpear todo cuanto estaba al alcance de sus manos y gritaba cosas incomprensibles que reflejaban la rabia que sentía, cuando escucha unas piedritas golpeando su ventana. No atendió al principio, pero al cabo de quince golpes se exaspera y abre la ventana para saber de quién se trataba. Era Himawari acompañada de Akari y Kyouko, aún con el uniforme de la escuela y con su maleta, tenía un rostro de aflicción profunda y vino tratando que Sakurako le permitiera verla.

-S-Sakurako... ¿Puedo entrar a tu casa?

-¡NO! ¡Tú no eres más bienvenida más aquí, monstruo de tetas grandes! ¡Vete con tu busto gigante a cojerte a tus nuevas novias, yo no quiero volver a verte!

* * *

 **Primer piso**

Hanako y Nadeshiko habían escuchado lo que había gritado Sakurako como si lo hubiera gritado justo al lado de ellas. Hanako no estaba entendiendo lo que había dicho Sakurako, mientras Nadeshiko sólo miró al techo y se levantó para buscar algo de agua.

-Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos porqué Sakurako está tan molesta.

* * *

 **Habitación de Sakurako**

-¡Te equivocas, Sakurako! No es lo que tú piensas...

-¡Noooo, claro que no! ¡Seguramente estaba soñando y tú sólo estudiabas con Akari-chan y Toshino-senpai! ¿Qué clase de tarada crees que soy?- Himawari prefiere no responder para no arruinarlo todavía más- ¡Aquí no entras más y se acabó!- Sakurako cierra violentamente la ventana y corre las cortinas.

Himawari estaba a punto de llorar desconsolada, por lo que Akari le ofrece su hombro sin dejar de mirar algo triste también a la ventana que recién cerró Sakurako. Debía haber alguna forma lograr explicarle la verdad, pero tal vez ese día no lo iba a lograr. En cuanto a Kyouko, ella vio una tienda de helados a mitad de camino y quiso comprar, y para no pasar por demasiado desconsiderada, compró también para Himawari y Akari.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

El fin de semana había resultado ser el peor que había comenzado Himawari en toda su vida. Su depresión le había impedido dormir, y en el momento de hacer el desayuno casi acaba por prender en fuego la casa, por lo que Kaede tuvo que asistirla. Akari y Kyouko llegan temprano (Akari lo hizo mejor dicho, Kyouko llegó casi tres horas después) para tratar de encontrar una manera de hacer que Himawari y Sakurako volvieran a hacer las paces. No era nada fácil hacer algo así, Sakurako era tan inmadura que no aceptaría con facilidad ninguna explicación, sin importar cuanto empeño pusiera Himawari en ello. La única manera de convencerla a escuchar sería por cosas de la casualidad y el ingenio algo que se le ocurriría a Kyouko.

-¡Ya sé! Justo ahora había traído conmigo la única cosa con la que haremos que nos escuche Sakurako- Himawari mira esperanzada a Kyouko- ¡Tadaaaa! Ron con pasas- la mayor de las tres muestra su golosina favorita, sacando una gota a las otras dos.

-¡Es enserio, Kyouko-chan! Himawari-chan necesita reconciliarse con Sakurako-chan...

-¿Quieren té?- aparece Kaede y todas se quedan en completo silencio- También hay galletas, onee-chan.

-Sólo un poco, Kaede- Himawari fuerza una sonrisa y Kaede se va a la cocina-. Pensándolo bien, tal vez funcione lo del ron con pasas- Akari se queda con cara de WTF-. Tal vez funcione, podríamos convencer a Sakurako que nos escuche a cambio de que le demos el ron con pasas. Si no funciona entonces no habrá nada que pueda hacer.

-¡Trato hecho!- Kyouko empieza a comerse muy contenta el ron con pasas.

-¿Ehhh? Kyouko-chan, dijiste que el ron con pasas era para Sakurako-chan- Kyouko se detiene y vuelve a cerrar el envase-. Ojalá que esto todavía pueda funcionar...

* * *

 **Casa de Sakurako**

Himawari esta vez opta por entrar a la casa y preguntarle a Hanako y Nadeshiko si Sakurako estaba en casa, las dos hermanas Ohmuro le dicen que sí y se ofrecen a cuidar de Kaede para no tener que escuchar la pelea que veían que se venía entre las dos chicas. Desde luego Akari y Kyouko fueron detrás de Himawari, pero se detuvieron por un momento cuando Kyouko tuvo que mensajearse un momento con Yui para decirle que estaba ocupada con el doujin, y luego de eso las tres se dirigieron a paso decidido adonde estaba Sakurako.

* * *

 **Habitación de Sakurako**

-Sakurako- llama Himawari al golpear la puerta-. Necesito hablar contigo, por favor...

- _¡VETE! ¡No quiero verte nunca más, traidora pechugona!_

Que le dijeran eso lastimaba por dentro a Himawari, pero ella no quería dejar a esa altura las cosas. Hablaría con Sakurako aunque fuese lo último que haga en su vida. Kyouko tenía el ron con pasas en la mano, listo para desenfundarlo en cuanto Akari diera la orden de partida.

-¡Todo fue un malentendido! Sé que hice mal en no decirte que había estado haciendo eso con Toshino-senpai y Akari, pero si tan solo me dejaras explicarte...

- _¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA! ¡NO OIGO NADA, NO OIGO NADA, NO OIGO NADA, NO OIGO NADA, NO OIGO NADA...!_

Himawari se estaba exasperando. Quería romper la puerta y abrazar a Sakurako aunque ella la golpeara una y otra vez, no le importaba eso con tal de reconciliarse con su amada. Ya Akari y Kyouko vieron el momento para poner a prueba la estrategia del ron con pasas. Kyouko tomó una cucharita y Akari tomó otra, y ambas agarraron un poco para comer.

-¡Mmmm, qué rico está este ron con pasas!- presume en voz alta Kyouko en cuanto Sakurako se cansa de gritar- Qué lastima que nuestra querida Sakurako no quiera un poco ¿no crees, Akari?

-¡Sí, Kyouko-chan!- Himawari cruzaba los dedos por que esto funcionara- ¡Ojalá Sakurako-chan saliera y nos dejara hablar con ella! Tal vez así entendería lo que pasó...

La puerta de la habitación se abre y Sakurako va directamente a quitarle el ron con pasas a Akari y Kyouko, se lo come todo de una vez y vuelve a entrar a su habitación sin cerrar la puerta, buena señal para Himawari.

-Sakurako...

-No creas que con esto estoy feliz, Himawari- Sakurako se sienta en la silla de su escritorio y mira a otro lado-. Sólo les dejaré decir lo que tengan que decir y después se van.

Que Sakurako hablara tan seria no era nada típico en ella. Akari, Himawari y Kyouko se sientan muy juntas en la cama sin dejar de mirar a Sakurako que se cruzaba de brazos. Era el momento en que debían decir la verdad sobre el trío que habían tenido en la casa del club del té.

-Hummm... Supongo que esto empezó cuando...

-Fui yo quien empezó esto, Sakurako-chan- interrumpe Akari poniéndose de pie-. Todo empezó cuando Kyouko-chan empezó la secundaria. Yo también deseaba empezar a estudiar en ese nivel y solía verme con Kyouko-chan para preguntarle cómo era esa nueva experiencia, y un día Kyouko-chan estaba ya sin fuerzas después de un día completo de clase de educación física. Estábamos en el parque y Kyouko-chan se había quedado dormida, y yo fui a buscar bayas para llevarlas a casa cuando... vi un doujin hentai...- Himawari se sorprende al saber esta parte, Akari nunca se lo había revelado- Al principio me dio vergüenza, pero por alguna razón no pude dejar de leerlo, y entonces me empecé a sentir excitada... Kyouko-chan aún no despertaba y me aproveché de ello. Lo hice con ella sin que se diera cuenta esa vez, pero más adelante se lo dije, y desde entonces Kyouko-chan y yo tenemos sexo una o dos veces por semana, cada vez que Yui-chan no estaba, y más tarde cuando Chinatsu-chan tampoco podía vernos, y fue así como Himawari-chan se metió en esto...

* * *

 **Flashback**

Akari se quita la ropa de un tirón y salta besar el cuello de Kyouko que todavía no se había terminado de desnudar. Kyouko es recostada contra una pared e inmovilizada por las manos de Akari que atacaba con hambre y lujuria tanto su cuello como sus pechos. En menos de un minuto ambas van al suelo y se ponen en 69, ya los gemidos se estaban haciendo presentes cuando Himawari aparece.

-Lamento la intromisión, es que vine a...- Himawari sentía que el calor la había abandonado por completo al ver desnudas a las dos chicas- ¿Qu-qué significa esto?

-¡Himawari-chan!- Kyouko y Akari se levantaron veloces como un rayo y se taparon con los primeros cojines que agarraron- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Y-yo...- Himawari había olvidado completamente lo que la había traído hasta allí y en ese momento creía que lo mejor sería irse- Lamento haberlas interrumpido, mejor vuelvo después...

-¡Tú no vas a ningún lado, oppai-chan!- Kyouko corre a detener a Himawari y la agarra precisamente en los pechos- No vas a estar diciéndole a nadie qué hicimos Akari y yo.

-¡L-l-lo siento!- Himawari ya sabía que Kyouko había esbozado la idea de violarla para que ella estuviera involucrada y no dijera nada a nadie- Les juro que no diré nada, pero no me hagan daño...

-Tranquila, Kyouko-chan. Estoy segura que Himawari-chan no le dirá nada a nadie- Akari logra que Kyouko le soltará los pechos a Himawari-. Lamento que nos veas en esta situación, Himawari-chan, no queríamos incomodarte.

-N-n-no te preocupes, Akari- la pechugona trata tanto como puede no ver a Akari y a Kyouko-. Sólo fue ines-sperado verlas así. No sabía que ustedes ya estaban h-haciendo eso...

-¡Y estamos así desde hace casi un año- Kyouko infla muy orgullosa el pecho, mientras que Himawari y Akari se sonrojan-. Pero hablando enserio ¿no le dirás a nadie?

-A-a nadie.

Himawari logra irse por esa vez, y Akari y Kyouko regresan a donde e habían quedado antes de ser interrumpidas. Esa no iba a ser la última vez que Himawari las encontrara por accidente.

* * *

 **Tres días después**

Himawari recogía sus cosas para regresar a casa. Estaba muy contenta por el visto bueno que le había dado Nishigaki-sensei a su proyecto de ciencias, además que en la hora de la comida se había confesado a Sakurako al mismo tiempo que ella. En ese momento silbaba una alegre tonada cuando encuentra por mera casualidad un cuaderno de Akari, tal vez se le había quedado y ahora estaría desesperada buscando su cuaderno por todas partes. Himawari tuvo la idea de llevarlo a la casa del club del té, habiendo olvidado de momento lo que había vivido días antes.

* * *

 **Club de entretenimiento**

Himawari entra y lo primero que ve es a Akari penetrando a Kyouko por atrás (no es lo mismo que anal, que quede claro, aunque tampoco es mala idea XD) usando un juguete con correa. En ese preciso momento es que había venido a recordar lo que pasó anteriormente y lamentó no recordarlo antes. Kyouko y Akari no se movieron de donde estaban, esperando por lo que pudiera decir Himawari.

-Humm... Se te quedó tu cuaderno, Akari.

-Etto... ¿Gracias?

Kyouko no estaba satisfecha con esa limitada comunicación entre las dos chicas de primero, así que se levanta y va donde estaba Himawari para cerrar la puerta, dejando a las tres encerradas.

-La otra vez te salvaste gracias a Akari, pero ahora yo digo que mereces un pequeño castigo por andar entrando en los clubes ajenos sin tocar, oppai-chan.

-D-de verdad lo siento, Toshino-senpai- esta vez Himawari sabía que era inevitable, incluso Akari se veía más emocionada que adversa a incluirla en esa velada.

-No te preocupes, oppai-chan, te vamos a tratar con mucho cariño- Kyouko masajea los hombros de Himawari a la vez que le aflojaba la ropa para empezar a incluirla-. Sólo quiero preguntarte algo, ¿tú pequeña amiga y tú ya lo han hecho?

-N-n-no- Himawari estaba más roja que la sangre al revelar aquello-. Aún s-soy vi-v-virgen.

-Vaya, entonces tenemos una flor virgen entre nosotras- Kyouko ríe con perversión y lame la nuca de Himawari, sacando de ella un gemido-. Pero supongo que le guardas a Sakurako tu virginidad, ¿verdad?

-S-sí.

-Entonces no debemos dañarla, Kyouko-chan- Akari se acerca y agarra por un hombro a Himawari-. Si Himawari-chan está guardando su virginidad para Sakurako-chan será mejor no meterla en esto. A mí no me gustaría si quisiera guardar la mía...

-Igual hay maneras para que podamos divertirnos las tres juntas- Kyouko no espera más y desnuda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la infiltrada-. Vamos a ver qué es lo que sabes, y no te preocupes, cuidaremos muy bien tu virginidad.

Kyouko y Akari mantendrían su palabra, pero de cualquier forma disfrutaron al máximo del cuerpo de Himawari. Entre las dos se dedicaron a lamerla de arriba a abajo y con los dedos frotaban una y otra vez la intimidad de Himawari. Los gemidos estaba a la orden del día y Himawari sentía que podría perder la cabeza en cualquier momento. Akari se deshace de su juguete para que tanto Himawari como Kyouko saborearan su sexo como más les plazca, y entonces Himawari tiene la idea de recoger el juguete sexual para utilizarlo con Akari, cosa a lo que ella y Kyouko aceptan plenamente. El trío se encontraba desbocado conociendo nuevos placeres y disfrutando cada cosa que hacían.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

-...Y así estuvimos durante casi dos horas, y desde entonces Himawari-chan lleva casi un mes en esto- culmina Akari nuevamente sentada en la cama entre Himawari y Kyouko-. Y a pesar de todo respetamos la virginidad de Himawari-chan, porque ella quería que fueras tú quien la hiciera suya, pero no tuvo el valor de decirte esto. Si hay alguien que debe disculparse por todo, debemos ser Kyouko-chan y yo.

Akari se vuelve a levantar y hace una pronunciada reverencia, y después de ella la imita Kyouko sin ser tan efusiva. Himawari esperaba que Sakurako hubiese comprendido que eso no era algo que ella había aceptado, o al menos no en los primeros dos minutos. Sakurako al menos se había tomado la molestia de mirar directamente a las demás, pero aún mantenía los brazos cruzados y tenía el gesto endurecido, sin embargo dio la primera señal de estar tranquilizándose.

-¿De verdad... guardaste tu virginidad... para mí?

-Sí. No me atrevería a llegar al último nivel con nadie antes que contigo, porque de verdad te amo, Sakurako- Himawari se esfuerza en no llorar cuando le responde, cosa que al menos hacía más o menos bien.

Sakurako no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, aún estaba molesta porque Himawari le venía guardando ese secreto desde el mismo primer día en que habían declarado, pero por otro lado estaba un poco conmovida por aquello de que Himawari todavía había querido reservar su virginidad para ella (pensando que virginidad era el nombre de un pastelillo), pero no quiso mostrarse ablandada por todo aquel relato, así que se puso de pie y volvió a abrir la puerta, se queda un momento quieta y voltea a mirar a Akari y Kyouko.

-Akari-chan, Toshino-senpai, necesito que se vayan. Quiero hablar a solas con Himawari.

No queriendo darle más largas al asunto, Akari asiente y hala por un brazo a Kyouko para salir de la habitación. Himawari no se mueve de su lugar, por alguna razón se temía que Sakurako tuviera ganas que cargar su ira únicamente con ella, a pesar de que lo que Akari y ella le dijeron era toda la verdad. Sakurako se pone enfrente de Himawari y la mira con gesto de reproche, una cara con la que Himawari nunca había logrado simpatizar.

-Se nota que tus gigantescos pechos no te dejan pensar...

-¿No puedes decirme algo por una vez que no incluya que señales mis pechos?- Himawari bufa algo molesta también.

-Se supone que tu pareja soy yo, monstruo pechugón ¡Y aún así me engañaste! ¡Yo soy tu pareja y aún así lo hiciste con Akari-chan y Toshino-senpai antes que conmigo!

-¡Al principio me negué, pero luego no pude resistirlo!- Himawari encara a Sakurako, pues no podía empezar a pelearse con ella- Sé que no me lo tomaría tan fácil si hubieses sido tú y no yo, pero te pido que intentes comprenderme. Fui débil, lo sé, fui débil por caer ante Akari y Toshino-senpai, y también fui cobarde por no decirte nada, pero por eso mismo estoy aquí. Quiero compersarlo de alguna manera, Sakurako.

-Sólo sabes decir tonterías, vaca lechera- esa fue la gota que había colmado el vaso, Himawari agarra por los brazos a Sakurako y la lanza a la cama, y antes de que la plana tuviera tiempo para reaccionar ya tenía a Himawari encima.

-¿Sólo me ves por mis pechos acaso? Ahora sí te voy a demostrar de qué soy capaz.

Himawari besa con ganas a Sakurako y sujeta sus manos para evitar ser repelida, pero Sakurako la verdad no hizo un gran esfuerzo por hacer eso a pesar de los constantes quejidos que emitía. En cuanto separan sus labios Himawari pasa a besar y lamer el cuello de su querida, empezando suave para apaciguar la rabia de Sakurako y brindarle el confort que debió darle desde el principio. Sakurako parecía que quería pelear con Himawari, pero lo único que hizo fue soltarse para luego halar sus ropas como si quisiera alejarla, pero en realidad la desvestía. Era el momento perfecto para que ambas se reconciliaran.

-¿Dónde está ese pastelillo virginidad, tetas grandes? Quiero comer un poco también.

-Ya déjate de tonterías y colabora, tonta.

Vuelven a besarse con brusquedad y daban vueltas una sobre la otra en la cama, desvistiéndose mutuamente hasta que de alguna manera habían logrado ambas estar completamente desnudas. Himawari forcejeaba para llevar su mano a la entrepierna de Sakurako, pero ésta tenía la idea de ser ella primero quien jugara con las partes de Himawari. Ambas se daban placer mutuamente y a la vez peleaban por el dominio sobre la otra, no daban tregua por nada del mundo.

-¡Monstruo pechugón!

-¡Infantil!

¡Monstruo pechugón!

-¡Inmadura!

-¡Monstruo pechugón!

-¿No te sabes otra?

-¡No, monstruo pechugón!

Lo siguiente fue una nueva batalla con poseer la boca de la otra. Francamente no se podía definir bien si estaban teniendo sexo o si peleaban desnudas, pero el caso es que les estaba gustando el poder drenar toda su energía por la otra. Por un momento ambas se detienen, estaban mirándose a los ojos una a la otra, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus labios estaban a apenas milímetros de distancia.

-No quise engañarte, Sakurako.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Y por eso es que estoy aquí. Quiero que veas la sinceridad en mis palabras.

-No sé cómo se hace eso, pero como sea quiero que tú estés conmigo. No podía soportar pensar que en realidad amabas a Akari-chan o a Toshino-senpai mientras yo sólo era un juguete.

-¡Eso no es verdad y nunca lo será! Yo te amo a ti, y en comparación con esto son Akari y Toshino-senpai a quienes simplemente me les acabé uniendo por mero placer. Y además te dije que si de alguien quiero ser realmente, es ser tuya, Sakurako.

-¿Pero cómo se hace? ¿Cómo funciona eso de entregar la virginidad?

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño.

Himawari guía la mano de Sakurako y le hace introducir dos de sus dedos en su entrepierna y luego introduce ella dos dedos en el sexo de Sakurako. La plana no sabía qué estaba por pasar, y el ver a Himawari tomando profundamente aire no le inspiró ninguna confianza.

-A la cuenta de tres empujamos los dedos al mismo tiempo, Sakurako, y prepárate porque la primera vez tengo entendido que puede doler...

-¿Dolor? Creo que no estoy list...

-Lo estás. Estoy dispuesta a soportarlo por ti, y confío en ti para que también lo puedas soportar.

Himawari tenía su rostro bastante serio,, y eso de alguna manera logró convencer a Sakurako, así que también tomó aire y asintió para dar a entender que también estaba lista.

-Muy bien, a la una... a las dos... y a las...

* * *

 **Primer piso**

- _¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!_

-¿Qué fue eso?- Kyouko voltea a ver el techo.

-Tal vez estén peleando- Akari trata de ir a las escaleras para ver lo que pasaba, pero Kyouko la detiene- ¿Qué ocurre, Kyouko-chan?

-¿No lo escuchas? No están gritando más, tal vez eso signifique que se están reconciliando- Akari entiende al instante lo que quiso decir la rubia-. Creo que se quedarán arriba mucho tiempo ¿Porqué no hacemos algo para matar el tiempo y así no nos aburrimos tanto?

-Buena idea, Kyouko-chan.

Ambas tenían la misma idea en mente, y ambas se desnudaron para tener sexo también en la sala, confiando desde luego que las hermanas de Sakurako no vayan a venir todavía.

* * *

 **Casa de Himawari**

-Se están tardando mucho- Hanako deja un libro de cuentos infantiles que estaba leyendo con Kaede y mira por la ventana- ¿Qué está sucediendo con Sakurako y Hima onee-chan?

-Será mejor no molestarlas- Nadeshiko estaba cocinando algo para almorzar las tres mientras esperaban a que volvieran a aparecerse Himawari y Sakurako-. Tú sabes cómo son ellas, requiere tiempo para que vuelvan a estar contentas.

-¿Vas a hacer omelettes?- pregunta Kaede con una tierna sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí, Kaede.

* * *

 **Habitación de Sakurako**

Luego de haber dado aquel primer paso tan importante, las dos chicas de primer año se quedan un rato largo quietas mientras jadeaban y dejaban pasar el dolor que, aunque era más bien ligero, se podría decir que lo exageraron al momento de sentirlo. En cuanto se sintieron mejor terminaron por reírse como si hubieran pasado por una situación bastante chistosa. Todo el asunto había pasado a ser una ridícula broma de la cual sólo querían burlarse y dejar ir los últimos resquicios de enfado o tristeza. A pesar de todo lo pasado, Himawari no le mintió a Sakurako, y eso la hizo sentir feliz. Una vez más se besan, y esta vez lo hacen con pasión y amor, un beso en el que Himawari prometió en silencio no volverse a meter en aventuras secretas con nadie más, sólo con Sakurako.

Ya había llegado el momento en que podrían realmente sentir el placer de hacerlo con la que realmente querían. Himawari toma la iniciativa juntando su sexo con el de Sakurako y frotó con rapidez dese el principio. Sakurako agarra con ganas los pechos de Himawari y en cuanto tiene la oportunidad trata lamerlos ambos, pero uno a la vez porque no podía con ambos a la vez. Las dos no podía parar de gemir pero tampoco querían dejarlo, estaban demasiado a gusto como para intentar arruinarlo.

-Esto... se siente muy bien... Sakurako.

-Lo mismo... digo... Himawari.

Himawari hace correr hacia atrás la cabeza de Sakurako para besarla en el cuello y también la lame con pasión, no parecía tener suficiente con haber hecho suya a Sakurako y dejado que Sakurako hiciera lo mismo con ella. Quería que el pequeño cuerpo de Sakurako tuviera su esencia, que estuviera a la vista de todos que ella era suya, tal vez era la razón de la tristeza de Sakurako, porque ella pensaba igual en ese momento.

-Me voy a venir, Sakurako...

-No sé qué significa eso, pero yo estoy a punto de volverme loca...

Ambas logran al mismo tiempo el tan ansiado y a la vez tan evitado clímax. Ansiado porque querían llegar a lo más alto de esa escalada de placer, y evitado porque en ese momento en que ambas estaban algo débiles (Sakurako no desayunó, y Himawari casi no lo hizo tampoco por tener que darle parte de su desayuno a Kaede a causa del desastre que había resultado), por lo que el orgasmo las hizo agotarse y caer profundamente dormidas, aunque Sakurako tuvo el tiempo necesario para cubrirse ambas con las sábanas de la cama. No hizo falta decir nada más, todo estaba dicho con los hechos.

* * *

 **Casa de Himawari**

-Qué raro- Nadeshiko estaba sirviendo el almuerzo a Hanako y Kaede-. Bueno, tal vez lo mejor sea que las tres vayamos al parque o algo para divertirnos.

-Escuché que en el zoológico hay un nuevo animal que es muy adorable- señala Kaede antes de dar las gracias por la comida.

-Es buena idea, iremos allá. Será luego que veamos qué tal le van a Himako y Sakurako- sentencia Nadeshiko cuando le tocaba servirse ella misma, y Hanako pensaba igual, aunque no tenía idea del porqué darles tanto tiempo a Himawari y Sakurako.

* * *

 **Varios días después**

-...Y que no se repita. Himawari será un monstruo de tetas colosales, pero es _mi_ monstruo de tetas colosales.

-Vale, vale- ceden Akari y Kyouko a la vez con unas sonrisas de alegría.

-Ahora sí nos vamos, Himawari. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Qué raro de tu parte que te entusiasme hacer tus deberes en el consejo estudiantil- dice Himawari entre dientes-. Bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión, Akari, Toshino-senpai.

Ya las dos novias se habían ido y dejaron a Kyouko y Akari solas en la casa del club del té. Yui había enfermado y no pudo ir a la escuela, y Chinatsu prefirió inventarse la excusa de también estar enferma para así cuidar de su senpai, dejando al club no oficial con dos miembros faltantes.

-Buuu. Qué lástima que no haya nada que hacer, me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento- Kyouko se pone a leer por milésima vez el mismo doujin de Mirakurun.

-Pero tú sabes que aún tenemos algo para divertirnos, Kyouko-chan- dice aún muy feliz Akari-. Vamos a hacerlo, ya me dieron ganas.

-De acuerdo, la verdad es que también quiero sexo salvaje- Kyouko empieza a desvestirse- ¿Trajiste a nuestro pequeño amigo, Akari?

-Por supuesto- Akari saca el mismo pene falso que habían usado varias veces- ¿Quieres usarlo esta vez? A mí ya me tocó la última vez.

-Trato hecho, let's go!

* * *

 **Afuera del club de entretenimiento**

Ayano Sugiura se dirigía a la casa del club para regañar a Kyouko por no hacer la última tarea de matemáticas, y desde luego venía escoltada por Chitose.

-Tú quieres verla porque no la has visto en todo el día, Ayano-chan- señala divertida Chitose recibiendo una mirada de reproche de la tsundere-. Oh, creo que mejor me voy al baño, así que mejor te dejo, Ayano-chan.

-De acuerdo, pues ve tranquila. Igual debo hablar seriamente con Toshino Kyouko.

Chitose se devuelve a la escuela y deja a Ayano avanzando sola hacia algo de lo que ni siquiera sospechaba. Estaba por vivir una nueva experiencia que todavía no era capaz de imaginar.

 **Fin**

* * *

Sé que me faltó hacer más tsundere a Himawari, pero en lo demás no me arrepiento. Si creen que soy de los que le gustan mantener las costumbres en la asignación de parejas (románticas y/o sexuales) pues están muy equivocados muajajajajaja. No esperaba que este OS me saliera tan largo, supongo que en cierto modo es un triunfo :D. Y así culmino mi historia 95, no es el primero con un trío pero creo que es el más largo que he hecho de este género XD

Hasta otra


End file.
